The Dark Dragon Slayer
by SavageKING16
Summary: When slavers destroy his village, young Baron Black is taken in by a dragon. A tragic incident forces him onto a path of vengeance and darkness. Follow Baron as he meets the fairies. Can they bring him to the light or will he continue on his dark quest for revenge. Pairing is OCxERZA/PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALL SUPPORT WILL BE APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

THE DARK DRAGON SLAYER CHAPTER Chapter 1:Origins

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any OC characters belong to me.

ENJOY:(

The boy known as Baron Black winced at the screams of his villagers. He was hidden inside his house listening to the screams of terror and pain echoing in the village of Sudan. The four year old made a break for the forest, slavers chasing him into its dark depths. Baron immediately took refuge in a cave that he found.

"What are you doing in my dwellings boy?" the deep voice rumbled. Baron was frozen in fear taking careful backward steps towards the exit. A massive black dragon emerged from within the darkness, a dark aura rose around the mighty creature as the magic pressure skyrocketed. The boys bright blue eyes widened in fear and awe falling to his knees, sweat cascading down his pale face as his pitch black hair moved with the wind pressure.

" I...i..i was looking for shelter. Slavers raided my village. Im sorry . I didnt know this was your home." His voice trembling and tears were streaming his face. Suddenly the pressure vanished and the dragon eagerly studied the boy in silence.

"What is your name boy?" Dragon glared at the boy with blood red eyes baring his deadly teeth." Speak up. Now!"

The boy slowly lifted his head and managed to squeak," I'm Baron. Baron Black."

The dragon gave a content rumble and looked at the boy. " Would you like to learn magic boy? I have been looking for a worthy apprentice to learn from the mighty Nightwing. Do you agree boy?"

The boy roared a joy and jumped onto the dragons snout in what looked like a hug.

-Time Skip-10 years

The blue eyed boy trudged tiredly through the forest. His father had sent him to hunt for his own food, claiming that it was all part of the training. Stupid bastard murmured the black dragon slayer.

Baron had grown considerably over the years with his foster dragon. He was now 5'4 and had a considerable amount of muscle on his body giving him a very intimidating look. His magic power was immense, Nightwing made sure that his successor was powerful enough to funtion in the world of magic. Baron had mastered all of the his dragon slaying power achieving

mastered all of the his dragon slaying power achieving dragon force at the age of twelve and now currently learning his fathers Black Dragon king magic.

Baron was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a massive dragon roar followed by the very earth shaking from its power. The fourteen year old was immediately running towards the roar. His father might be in trouble!

Upon ﬁnding the source of chaos, Baron was immediately frozen, he saw a Black dragon with blue tribal like patterns all over its body standing triumphantly over the body of his father. Baron Black knew exactly who this monster was, it was the black dragon of the apocalypse ACNOLOGIA!

Baron fell to his knees tears flowing from his eyes as memories of him and his father flashed before his eyes. He gritted his teeth shaking in rage as he got to his feet taking slow steps towards the monster that slew his father. All the while his magic energy was rising to suffocating levels.

Black scales were forming on his fore arms as well as around his eyes, his body bulged with new muscle as his eyes turned a bloody crimson colour with black tribal tattoos swirling over his exposed chest and face. "What are we waiting for Acnologia? Im going to rip you apart with my bare hands". Barons voice was evil and menacing enough to make any creature paralysed

and menacing enough to make any creature paralysed in fear as he flared his magic.

Acnologia roared before sending a wave of blue energy towards the dragon slayer. The boy dodged and countered with his own spell.

 **BLACK DRAGONS RAGING BELLOW!** Releasing a massive breath attack that destroyed everything in his path. He immediatly followed up with another one of his strongest attacks.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART- BLACK DRAGONS FIRING CANNON!** Baron brought his two hand together forming a massive concentrated ball of enery which he lauched at the dragon. His hope immediately turned to horror upon seeing the nearly unscathe form of the dragon. Its glossy scales were slightly damaged and there were marks on the ground showing that the dragon was pushed back by the force of the spell.

Acnologia immediately ﬁred his own roar towards the dragon slayer who bearly managed to get his defense up. The attack immediately overwhelmed barons defense blowing off his left arm in the process as the teen howled in agony.

The back dragon ﬁred another massive attack hoping to ﬁnish the boy with this last spell. Baron immediately howled in pain as he was consumed by the spell at close range. Memories of his dead father flashed in his eyes

range. Memories of his dead father flashed in his eyes as his anger doubled. I . . . i will not die here . These words echoed with rage in his head. He stopped his howling and took a deep breath, all of Acnologias magic was immediately being sucked through his mouth.

Baron ignored the burning in his stomach and the immense pain that shot through his body as he got to his feet with renewed energy. His entire body was radiating power as he entered his most powerful form.

 **BLACK DRAGON KING MODE!** His entire body was immediately covered in pitch black scales, a pair of horns emerged from his head as a pair of black wings emerged from his back with a tail dangling at his rear end.

This was different from his ﬁrst transformation because somehow his body had absorbed Acnologias magic and his left arm had regrown. His entire body had purple tribal marks over its shining scales. Baron knew the tribal marks was because he consumed Acnologias magic.

" Alright you scaly piece of shit. Round two." Right before he charged at the dragon drawing blood with **a BLACK DRAGON KINGS CHAOTIC FIST!** He continued with **BLACK DRAGON KINGS CHAOTIC TALON** that also drew blood.

Acnologia roared in anger as two of the strongest monsters in Fiore clashed in a brutal battle of strenght and dominance.

The ﬁght continued for hours with neither opponent backing down. Baron had ran out of magic power a couple hours ago and was now consuming Acnologias own magic to stay on his feet. He had numerous scratches and a large gash that went across his right eye. Most of his scaly armour was done for.

Acnologia was in a similar condition with a couple huge gashes on his thighs and chest along with numerous scratches on his scales. Baron had deﬁnitely earned the dragons respect with his ﬁghting prowess. Determined to end the battle he flew into the night sky and realeased a massive roar at the dragonslayer before retreating into its inky depths.

Baron looked at the oncoming stream of energy. He was out of energy and could barely stay on his feet before being struck by the blast at full strenght.

 **Note: This is my ﬁrst fanﬁc that i have written so please review as much as possible. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

 **Baron is slightly OP but hopefully it would'nt be to much of a problem. In terms of his actual power level, he is no way close to Acnologia's full power. Maybe half as powerful. Also I am thinking about making this story BARONXERZA. Let me know wat you think about it. If you hav any ideas or suggestions, I am willing to listen. This fanﬁc will continue based on the support. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND BYYYEEEE!:((**


	2. Chapter 2

THE DARK DRAGON SLAYER Chapter 2: The Right Choice

The dragon slayer groaned in agony as he managed to sit up. He looked around to ﬁnd himself at the centre to a massive crater. His body had barely survived the blast. If he didn't have the dragon scales he would have been a goner. The dragon slayer slowly found the cave he shared with his father, grabbing some spare clothes, he found the nearest stream and cleaned his body from the battle.

He realised he had turned back to his human form. His left arm which had regrown through his dragon slayer magic had deep red lines that formed a pattern from his palm to his shoulder pulsing faintly with enery.

Baron knew he had to ﬁnd the outside world and explore the human race. His father had told him that he would need to ﬁnd a guild in order to earn money. Thinking about his father brought a slight pang to his heart. He searched the cave only to ﬁnd a black katana and a note from his late father.

He stuck the note in his pockets and proceeded to gives his father a proper burial. He tossed on his black cloak and pulled its hood over covering his face. Baron had wrapped his pulsing left arm with bandages to prevent any attention.

His thoughts returned to Acnologia. He knew he was going to get stronger and he was going to avenge his father no matter the price. It was time that Baron Black grew up. Baron swore to increase his already immense power so he could kill the monster himself. To beat a monster he needed to become one. He hoped, however that he wasn't going down the wrong path. Boy was he wrong.

-4 YEARS LATER-

Makarov Dreyar also known as the ﬁfth wizard saint grumbled on about the amount of money he continuously had to pay as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. He had just spoken to the magic counsel about an independent mage who mercilessly destroyed dark guilds. Not much was mentioned about him other than he used a form of dark magic and was an s class threat.

The saint frowned at the request. The council had personally hired fairy tail to deal with mage, unfortunately Makarov had no intention of doing so. He knew it was just another child forced to go the wrong path, a path painted red and littered with corpses.

The dark mage was reported to be advancing against the dark guild known as Eisenwald. Makarov entered his guild to meet an all out brawl as membrs clashed at each other. With a small speech the master casually ordered Natsu, Erza and Gray to his ofﬁce.

When all members settled down the master silently gave the job request to Erza who frowned slightly.

"I want you three to bring this mage to me, he is supposed to be at the Eisenwald guild tomorrow. All the information is on the request." The master slightly lowered his voice as he continued," This might be one of the most dangerous missions you have ever taken. DONT MESS THIS UP, your very lives is at stake."

The next day came faster than light with each mage growing more nervous by the second. They arrived at the guild just in time to see a massive explosion blow the roof of the building.

-BARONS POV-

Baron had destroyed the guild effortlessly and was currently holding the guild master Erigor by his throat. It had been a massacre, bodies lay everywhere although none were killed.

His attention was captivated by the door being blown open by a group of mages. A red head beauty in shining armour holding a sword pointed in his direction. Two boys no older than seventeen followed after one with pink hair and flaming ﬁsts and a raven haired boy with a large ice sword in his hand.

Baron could tell they were strong just by the dangerous aura they showed, maybe those fairy tail mages had been sent after him. He casually threw Erigor to floor before walking towards them.

The red haired chick opened up ﬁrst. "We are fairy tail mages sent by the magic counsel to bring you in. Your life of destruction and savagery is at its end. It would beneﬁt both of us if you turned in yourself peacefully."

The dark mage titled his head before throwing back his hood. He made a slight chuckle which seemed to anger the red haired. "Is that so fairy tail? Do you really think you could beat me? I have done a great service to the counsel by eliminating dark guilds. How have I angered them?"

Baron had grown quite well over the years. He now stood at 6'2 and had a great physique that gave him a very intimidating look. His left arm was bandaged to prevent any curiousity and wore a black cloak that had seen better days as well as his trademark katana that was strapped to his back. Dark combat pants and silver boots clothe his lower half.

Suddenly he was interrupted by a short old man wearing a white wizard saint costume. "The counsel is afraid of what they cannot control. This makes you a threat to them. I do, however believe that you should leave the dark guilds alone unless provoked by one. What is in the dark shall always come to the light one way or another. Do you think that your family would approve of the person you have become young man?"

To say Baron was shocked is an understatement, the old man had called him out on a very painful subject. He had always wondered if his father would approve of his path taken in life. Suddenly Baron was weary of the old man, he had read him easily as if he could see the troubles in his mind. "What do you want wizard saint?"

"I want you to join fairy tail and repent for your sins. I see the guilt when I look at you,this dark path you have chosen is not the right one and you know it." Makarov was staring him through his very soul.

Their attention was taken when they heard a sinister voice chuckling. It reeked of magic power and death. **"You pitiful humans will all fall to my melody of death. I will consume all of your souls."** Everyones attention was snapped to a weird looking flute with three eyes on a wooden skull flute.

The flute had transformed into massive 50 ft demon made of wood. The demon released a massive stream of energy that destroyed the entire area, luckily Gray managed to construct a shield just in time.

Before anyone could react, the dark mage was already walking towards the demon as his magic pressure raised to immense levels. The ground cracked beneath his feet as pieces off debre started to levitate around him. The fairy tail mages were all sweating, Natsu and Gray were both on there knees trembling in awe and fear.

The dragon slayer made sure that he was at a considerable distance before he ﬁred up his dragon force, black scales forming over his arms and face. The mages shouldn't even be able to see what he was doing.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART-OBSIDIAN PILLAR!** He carefully placed his hands on the ground as a massive purple magic circle appeared below the demon. A giant beam of pure energy rose from below the monster, completely disintegrating the demon into nothing. Baron allowed himself to pant slightly, that was one of his strongest attacks.

The fairy tail mages felt the pressure disappear and looked to ﬁnd a massive crater where the demon should have been causing their jaws to drop to the ground. Makarov had his mouth open as a white ghost flew out when he thought of the money he had to pay.

The others sweat dropped at his antics. Baron looked at the guild master with an amused grin as the fairy tail members studied him. "Sorry about that guys. My magic is highly destructive which is why I refrain from using it as much as possible."

Suddenly the pink haired kid who was glaring at him broke into a sprint. "FIGHT ME!" He roared, his ﬁst cocked back charging with ﬁery energy. Baron dodged the blow before smacking him away with his left hand knocking him out instantly.

Makarov seemed to get out of his stupor eyeing Baron warily. "That is some impressive magic you have there my boy, have you considered my offer?"

Baron released a sigh before looking at Makarov," You aren't afraid of me?"

Makarov chuckled," You are not the ﬁrst mage who have been blessed with crazy magical power, also you already made it clear that you only attack dark guilds".

Baron stared back at the master intently. "I have done things Makarov. Really bad things that i might never be able to repent for..." The guild master raised his hand silencing him immediately.

"None of that matters young man. At fairy tail I am giving you a second chance at having a better life. So will you accept?" Baron immediately made a small bow. "I am in your debt Master Makarov".

He knew however that he still had a mission to complete. Acnologia will die for taking his father from him and Baron was going to make sure of it. Baron knew that he wasn't strong enough to slay the monster but he was much stronger than he was years ago. His magic had gotten stronger and he had even manage to use Acnologias own Chaos magic.

Baron would never rest until he slayed that beast but for now, he was going to see what fairy tail had to offer.

 **NOTE: Another chapter guys. Please read and review. I really appreciate any support given. Thanks for reading and byyeee:((**


End file.
